


Crowley and Moriarty

by Akasha_RC



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasha_RC/pseuds/Akasha_RC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley was human and the one to match Jim Moriarty at his own game by making him fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowley and Moriarty

**Author's Note:**

> A Short AU One-Shot, cross-over (Sherlock, and supernatural).  
> As well i wanted to see what would have happen if Crowley and Moriarty met.

Crowley and Moriarty

A Short AU One-Shot, cross-over (Sherlock, and supernatural)  
Disclaimer: I own no character of Sherlock; they belong to the great minds of the TV. Show Sherlock (Mark Gatiss, Sue, Steven, and as well as Sir Arthur Conan Doyle). And the creators of the great idea of supernatural belong to those of the creators.   
Summary: Crowley was human and the one to match Jim Moriarty at his own game by making him fall in love.

 

I thought I had seen everything but I guess I was wrong, said a very eccentric and small boy, of age six, one that was very smart for his age, he knew better then to admit to his extensive knowledge, of drugs, violence, and the capacity to drown any type of animal he could get, or a way he could manipulate his own mother to getting him what he requested, or his older brother into getting him out of trouble, from anything he got in trouble for.

But he knew that it was better to make it count then to waste, and he saw how that kid, Carl Powers died, and instantly knew it was murder and not natural cause, he had once played with a paralyzing toxin and knew it could freeze the muscles, and knew that could make the best dog swimmer, (or in this case human swimmer) sink like someone who was paralyzed. Just at the tender age of 13 he knew he had to meet the mastermind of this person who had developed this flawless plan, but knew of only three possible subjects with minds like his own.

One was the transfer student, Jim, who looked quite small for his age, but a very alienist face feature, big brown eyes, and a mischievous smile when he was doing something others would think of as horrible, but what I think of as dull, he clearly had potential, to be great he just needed to work some more on not getting caught.

The second great mind was that of a high scholar, a Mycroft Holmes, he was destined to great things, but he was to good, and there for he was not behind this unless he had a hidden agenda that no one knew. But of course it was not him, this was not his style, he was more of someone who cleaned up messes like these and he would very much rule this country one day, and clean all of his brother, or my own messes by covering them up.

Which brings me to the other Holmes, a Sherlock Holmes he might be the one, but then he would not be talking to the police trying to convince them that it was a murder and not a tragic accident, but then he could have been trying to get caught, to try and run away from home again, but that did not set well with his eccentric character. He did not fit well, with trying to murder someone that had been a nasty prick to him, he would find other sources to get him to be haunted, like the kid Anderson, he set his room on fire once trying to prove that Anderson was awfully dumb in a panic situation, and of course he was he was a hairless monkey that barley knew to speak properly, all his grammar errors and the way he thought he and sally Donovan were being ‘clever’ were not a big secret but then again his real girlfriend was just as dumb or maybe even dumber then he gave her credit for.

So that left his first choice, and seeing as he had something with him once he left the pool, which he did not have before, he knew it was him.

 

~~~ A Few Years Late (about 20years later)~~~

He was right about Mycroft, he had started his journey to gain power in this country for about after high school, and became the government of this country, and still cleaned his own brothers messes, and the ones, he dint want the public people to know about. The most recent was the one of a illegal game in the woods, in the outskirts of the city, he had gotten about ten boring civilians, and got three well, kept criminals who paid well to start and play the most dangerous game, but before they could start the idiots I had hired didn’t realizes that they were all allergic to the tranquilizer and they all died before the fun began, so it was settled and I had a very good friend find the shooters and the three idiots who worked for me and shot them, one bullet to the head, except the three idiots.

I had my fun with them, and I was not bored in the least, it was the most fun I had in a while, I wanted to see how well a man can really stand to be fried alive, with out the feeling of his pain, he looked fearful, that I could see in his eyes. I knew he smelled his skin being fried as he just stood there in the big enough cast iron filled with cooking oil. I saw that his skin then started to blister, before it started to peel off as the boils had started to burst open, and the oil sweep inside and started to get inside. It all lasted about 30 minutes, before his legs gave out and the nooses around his neck sent him down to break his neck, just before it was broken and the rest of him was fried. After I cut him up and feed it to my loyal, and fierce black Doberman dog.

The second man I had enjoyed just not as much, he only lasted about 20 minutes, he was the test subject of my new injection to kill silently, but I had to have fun with him as well. After I injected him with the injection, I had figured out that it would come in handy if I wanted to make someone look like a suicide or an accident, and the blood result was untraceable, unless you were really looking for it, and I had an order already waiting, all I needed was someone to pay me before I could give them what they wanted.  
After that I set him to float in a pool full of alcohol mixed with chorine bleach, and it looked painfully gruesome, but it had cut his tongue before so the screaming was not to well, and then I knew the tongue would go with the other ones I had collected in the past.

The second idiot, I had a lot of fun with, he almost was able to survive but he was not fast enough or unpredictable, enough, he was just boring. I gave him a hallucigenic, drug, and made him travel the woods, like that, I told him beforehand to look out for a hound that was there during the night, and of course he, believed he saw it, as the Doberman herded him like a sheep, but then I called the dog back, and I went to search for my prey, as I wanted the fun action as well. It took about an hours to know that he was almost to the safe haven he was told would be his escape, but before he could reach it, I tranquilized him and he thought he was paralyzed, of course his nerves were just in a slumber, and all he could do was watch the way I cut pieces form his body, and fed it to the Doberman, that had a very good meal that day.

After my exciting week, I knew that that type of fun was what I needed but I also wanted someone just as brilliant and dubious as me to share the excitement with.  
That’s when he was contacted about the botox, serum that would kill and be untraceable. He wanted about a two weeks supply, and I was awarded a deal of currency, and I was so much closer to finding the one responsible for this transaction, that I knew who it might be, and I would get to see his, new face now.

 

Moriarty POV:

I knew it was to good to be true, the way the three highest paying criminal, would really have a great game, they were just huddled together and killed, it was a good thing that my dear Sebastian did a poor job with the botox injection, and I had to fix his mistake, of course he got a punishment, and that left another scar on his already to scared back.

I had found a new supplier, and he claimed it was untraceable, unless they were looking specifically for it, but that would be proven right after the autopsy, and I would want him dean or alive. I hear of his sick and twisted games, he played with his personnel’s, and I loved that type of torture, I wonder if I could learn something from him, seeing as I was getting rather bored, but then again, I am not really the one to get messy, I am more of the one who orchestrates the event and sees that it falls trough, until the very end. Then again I think I would still like to meet him, if this game provides useful.

Seeing as I was getting bored with Sherlock I decided to seek out this new fellow, and see how good he was and give Sherlock a bit of rest, seeing as his anticipation for my next game, would kill him softly, and have him and Johnny boy more anxious to await my arrival. And just like a common person, when they least expect me I will be there and bur them all.

 

~~ A Few Weeks Later~~

 

After seeking out, the block who called himself ‘Crowley’ I never had thought it would be the quiet student form my teen years, he was the one to watch out for now that he was either my rival or my friend, and seeing a familiar face, who was brilliant enough to confuses me or get his trail out of my way is good enough.

“Hi” I said, singing to the way I could get a reaction from him seeing as we were in a natural place, a café of all things.

“Well hello to you too, Jim, it has been quiet some time.” He said in a thick Irish tone that reminded me of the good old days, where half the town were on their knees before my father, until he died and we were run out because my mother was weak.

“Yes well I don't believe we have meet before,” I said trying to see how cleaver he really is, but by the look on his face it was a bad thing I did, and I got a shiver of excitement go up my spin, and back down to my lower stomach.

“Don’t be an arse, and lie to my face” he said in a threatening voice, but I tutted and I had a flash of a laser go to his chest, but he did not look scared he looked bemused, and I was getting another shiver, and then he pointed at my chest and I saw the thrill of an adventure, and then he beckoned for me to lower my head for him to whisper to me.

“This laser is not the only one I have, I have one on your dear sniper on the roof opposite this café, and he and you would be killed after I am shoot.” He said as he then leaned back to a sip of his coffee which made me glad to seek hi out, and I had a pleasured smile go up to my face, in a way I had never before smiled, and then I knew we would get along quiet fine.

~~~ A few years later (about 3)~~~

I gave up on Sherlock seeing as he was becoming to predictable, and boring, I had to much fun with Crowley, and I had to know that if I ended Sherlock, I would end my life, and that of my work, at being the only consulting detective, of course I left my mark on him, I gave him the heart of Irene Adler, in a box that if he came looking for me the next heart would not be his own per say but that of John, and he stayed away so far.  
His brother on the other hand had a bounty on my head in England, and we fled to a place that needed to become alive, since it was dull and boring day and night.

We went to France, the place of love, and romance, and it was the perfect place to start riots, and violence, we wanted to see them get all caught up in a way that love can be manipulated, and that was by betrayal and jealousy, and we defined everything that that was, Sebastian was apparently a bit hooked up with Andrew, Crowley’s own Sebastian in a way, but he was Russian, and he loved English men. I was happily entertained, in a way that a day never seemed boring whether it was a kidnapping or a bombing, but I learned to get my hands dirty, once in a while and I loved it. It was something I was missing to fulfill my boredom, and cure it.

As well that it would be fantastic to watch them run in terror as Crowley and I watch them burn, and run like chickens without heads.


End file.
